


A Star Is Born

by Otonymous



Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, F/M, Movie Sets, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otonymous/pseuds/Otonymous
Summary: Kiro helps you discover a never-before realized aptitude for performance.
Relationships: Zhuo Qiluo | Kiro/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	A Star Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hope you're all keeping healthy and staying safe 💕 This story was based on a "fake marriage" prompt and was lots of fun to write. Hope you all enjoy the read 😊

_You brought this on yourself._

It was at times like these that you wish the voice in your head wasn’t such a bitch. Especially when you could barely stomach the sight of Kiro’s hand on her face, fingers sweeping in a light caress over perfect cheekbones, her blush so rosy she could have done without makeup.

Not that you could blame her. After all, who could resist the charms of the superstar with eyes so blue they shone with the light of their own sun?

You were not immune, and Niki, the leader of the hottest girl group in pop music at the moment, certainly wasn’t either. But business was business, and you should’ve been thankful that both artists agreed to sign on for the new show your company was producing, ‘Just Married.’

Kiro had cocked his head when you brought it up a few weeks ago, still sweaty from ravishing each other the moment you entered the privacy of his home. Snuggled in the crook of his arm with his racing heart echoing in your ear, you had posed the question.

_“You want me to WHAT, Miss Chips?”_

_“Pretend you’re married to her. The staff will film the two of you doing things that couples do: going on dates, cooking together…you know, playing house. Oh, and there will be a wedding photo shoot as well. Niki’s agent said she agreed, but only on the stipulation that you’re to be her co-star.”_

_“I guess you must be really desperate if you’re asking me to do this kind of thing. But why don’t you play my wife? It wouldn’t be far from the truth. Plus, shouldn’t your hero’s star power be enough to save the day AND your show regardless of who I’m paired up with?”_

He pulled his face into a mock pout so enticing you couldn’t help but plant a kiss on those luscious lips.

_“Technically, yes. But I’m not a celebrity, and Niki’s father is an important investor in our company. We can’t afford to offend him or his daughter, no matter how unreasonable their requests.”_

_“Fine, fine. If it will make Miss Chips smile, this hero will sacrifice the sanctity of his body to provide.”_

_“Good thing I already defiled you a long time ago-”_

Your chuckle turned into an abrupt shriek when a pillow hit your face, and it wasn’t long before your impromptu wrestling session became another excuse to put your hands on one another, fits of laughter dissolving into passionate love making.

How you wished those hands were on you now; that it was your hair his fingers were running through, careful as they brushed back errant strands from the frame of Niki’s enraptured face.

How you wished he wasn’t such a talented actor, looking into her eyes with an intensity that touched and broke your heart at the same time.

How you wish you had never agreed to the outrageous idea of putting your lover in the arms of another, much less someone as gorgeous as Niki. Niki…who looked like there was nothing more she wanted than to turn this fantasy into a reality.

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful bride,” Kiro whispers his line as he lifts the gauzy veil from her face, the stilted rhythm of the wedding photographer’s shutter mirroring the beating of your sore heart, growing increasingly violent as Kiro brings his face close…

_No._

Closer.

_No more._

So close, his lips are on the verge of brushing hers…

_STOP!_

“CUT! Good take, everyone! Let’s break for lunch.”

The director’s shout carries across the room to halt all action, and the breath you’d been holding finally escapes. Kiro quickly pulls back — much to your relief and Niki’s chagrin — and you can’t help but grin in return when he throws a discrete wink in your direction.

You head towards Kiro, threading your way through the bustling staff that separated you. But before you could reach him, Savin overtakes you at the last moment — eyes sharp and lips tight when he wrangles the superstar by his ear.

“For the last time Kiro, you are NOT to post any more _mukbang_ videos online, do you hear me?! You still haven’t lost the weight you gained from the previous one!”

His agent drags him away, merciless even in the face of Kiro’s pitiful expression and you are powerless to answer your boyfriend’s silent plea for help. There really was no stopping Savin once he got started on a tirade. So you suppress a sigh, doing your best to school your crestfallen expression into one of neutrality. 

You had to keep your relationship with him a closely guarded secret. After all, Kiro, the nation’s sweetheart, did not belong solely to you. 

Between recording a new album, fan meets, interviews and photo shoots, your lover had already made a valiant effort to fit you into his insanely packed schedule. A night spent entangled in each other’s limbs before someone had to tear themselves away at the crack of dawn, hidden beneath a baseball cap pulled low. The odd picnic on out-of-sight rooftops, laughing as gusts of wind upturned convenience store lunches. Lithe yet powerful arms wrapping about your waist to whirl you into kisses in shadowy corners designed to take your breath away.

No, you wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.

So you slap your cheeks, pushing back the dull ache that arose at the thought of going yet another day without time alone with Kiro. _Count your blessings,_ you chide, slipping your hand into your pocket and smiling to feel the cellophane-wrapped candy your lover had given you just for moments like these. Green apple sugar dissolving pleasant on your tongue, you are reminded that sweetness could be found even in bitter situations.

You could handle this.

* * *

You could _not_ handle this.

“Why is there a bed scene all of a sudden?! When was that added to the script?!”

Willow rolls her eyes and nods in Niki’s direction, still being fussed over by hair and make-up on the other side of the set. “Last minute change courtesy of the queen. Her father was on the phone and Anna couldn’t reach you, so she had no choice but to agree on your behalf or else stall production. Director Young is annoyed too but rolling with the changes.”

Silently cursing the fact that your phone’s battery had decided to die the night before, you glance towards Kiro, already changed and studying the script. Your heart skips a beat to see his handsome face serious and focused. But then — as if sensing he was being watched — Kiro’s head snaps up, a broad smile infusing sunshine into that perfect visage to see you. 

Right before it is drawn into a frown that has him jumping from his chair and headed your way.

“What’s wrong, Miss Chips? You don’t look well.” Kiro’s voice is low, soft so only you could hear. Azure eyes peer into yours, his concern palpable as he searches for signs of anything amiss. You offer him a weak smile.

“I’m…I’m okay. It’s just, they added a new scene to the schedule today and it took me by surprise, that’s all.“

“Ah. The bed scene we’re filming after lunch. Savin mentioned it this morning.” Kiro looks away, lips pursing as he thinks. Then, he bends to whisper in your ear, a mischievous smirk on his face. “If it bothers you that much, I could call her bluff. Want me to throw a fit and refuse to do it?”

“Oh god, no. Please don’t. I don’t want you to tarnish your reputation over something as silly like this. Plus, I don’t think I can take any more excitement. It’ll be a miracle if I get through the rest of this day alive-”

“Places everyone!” 

You are interrupted by a shout from the assistant director, her command igniting a flurry of activity across the set.

“Well, if it’s a miracle you need, Miss Chips,” Kiro says as he begins moving to take his position, “a miracle you will get!” Blue eyes twinkling, he twirls his finger in the air with a flourish like a magic wand, leaving you perplexed but amused nonetheless.

* * *

“Not a peep, Miss Chips. Savin is watching.”

Kiro’s statement, a warm whisper laid at the shell of your ear, was entirely unnecessary. That much you could already see for yourself. Not just Savin, in fact, but the entire crew had eyes and cameras trained on the two of you lying on that bed and tucked under a blanket. And with your back curved up against the superstar’s torso — muscular beneath the thin cotton pyjamas that matched your own — you tried to focus on something other than his deft fingers toying with the waistband of your shorts.

Like how Niki was probably still fuming on the toilet, for instance, cursing fate for mysteriously having been the only one to contract food poisoning on the set.

Your face had paled when Kiro pulled you aside shortly after the midday meal, voice low in a way that made you bend closer to make out what he was saying.

“Must’ve been the fruit she was snacking on during the morning break. Good thing I stayed away from the cantaloupe.” Kiro nodded thoughtfully.

“But I ate it, and I’m fine. Same with Willow—”

“I wouldn’t think too much about it, Miss Chips. Don’t question a miracle when it drops in your lap! Fact of the matter is that Niki is stuck on the can and we need to film this scene. The crew already has everything prepped and my schedule is too packed to push this back another day, so…”

Kiro tossed you a wig and a wink.

“… _you’ll_ have to be my co-star for the bed scene! Don’t say no! Everyone else is already onboard! Besides,” he leans in close to whisper conspiratorially, “it’ll be a perfect way for us to spend some quality time at work!”

So it was that you found yourself in the awkward position of being filmed as your lover held you in an intimate embrace, all while pretending you were Niki through a well-constructed hairpiece and camera magic.

Magic. 

That is what you needed to continue holding onto your poker face when Kiro’s hands constantly threatened to shatter your fragile mask. Because the meandering movements of his fingers were nothing short of maddening, exploring beneath your shirt until his index traced slow circles about the dip of your navel, not content to move on until it had drawn out goosebumps that spread along the circumference of its path.

Your breath escapes in a shudder that does nothing to ease the tightness in your chest, fit to burst when Kiro’s hand slips even lower, past the waistband of your shorts — warm palm cupping your mound possessively through silken panties already damp with desire.

“You gotta be quiet, Miss Chips. You know how sensitive these boom mics are. I don’t think you want everyone to know that I’m about to fuck you with my fingers, right? So be a good girl and make sure you keep that straight face, okay? We’ve got reputations to maintain.”

The honey in his voice contrasts with the stark honesty of his words in a way that makes you blink, feeling your nipples tighten into hard points aching to be sucked into a hot mouth even as Kiro’s fingers slip beneath your panties. Biting the inside of your cheek, you try to suppress the flush spreading pink over your face as you scan the gazes trained in your direction, wondering why being observed like a caged animal made you wetter than you have ever been before.

_“You’re captivating, Miss Chips. A natural-born performer. A true star.”_ Kiro had said that of you before, tongue wetting his lower lip as he zoomed the camera in on the curves of your body, moving in slow, fluid motion to a song he had written just for you — secret flesh unveiling in a striptease for his eyes only.

Now, you were centre stage once more, testing your ability to act like nothing was out of the ordinary when all you wanted was to cry out in pleasure at the way Kiro teased at your pussy. First, one finger: gentle taps upon the hood of your clit in time to the blood pulsing rhythmic though slick flesh. Then, two: the pads of index and middle sliding along your entrance, gathering moisture to run a torturous circuit around your throbbing clit, slow and smooth.

Kiro’s breath blew warm and even at the nape of your neck, but the pounding echo of his heart against your back made it clear that he, too, was caught in the inexorable grip of excitement. That, and the erection that pressed insistently against the cleft of your ass.

And the cameras were still rolling.

In the midst of all this, the questions: what if the director yelled “Cut!” when Kiro’s fingers were still deeply burrowed in your pussy? What if the wet sounds of his hand at play were even louder than you thought they were? And if you failed to hold back, what if your orgasm was witnessed by everyone present while being recorded for posterity? Your mind was a mess, torn between the fear of being caught, yet becoming more aroused for it.

Then, the near-miss: Kiro’s fingers delve inside you, skin stretching against the slide of his digits that move with leisure — in and out and in and out in a slow finger fuck before searching for its favourite spot to curl and press against, leaving you slack-jawed. And for a moment, your mouth drops, eyes closing a touch too long before you remember to pull yourself together.

For the truth was that you were falling apart in the most gentle of ways, Kiro drawing out a relaxed release that was so different from the manner in which you usually climaxed with your lover: hard and intense, desperate to imprint onto each others’ bodies with what little time you had together.

Here, before an audience, your tremors sprouted from the seed at your dampened core, still clenching around Kiro’s fingers when they rolled in waves to shake your limbs and arch your back in that tell-tale way your lust-addled mind tried to fight.

“I wish I had my mouth on your cunt right now. I bet you’re sweeter than candy.”

Kiro’s whisper sends fresh shockwaves through your body. You could feel yourself growing even slicker on his hand - soothing as its caresses slowed.

“CUT! Good job, Kiro! And excellent work for you, newbie! You’re a natural.” Director Young’s shout breaks the silence on the set, and you take advantage of the ensuing noise of the bustle to unleash a soft groan as your lover slides his fingers from your pussy, his other hand quickly fixing your clothes beneath the covers.

The heat on your cheeks now unbearable, you quickly turn to face Kiro, ready to pounce on him like Savin. But then the irresistible grin on his face stops you in your tracks, the choice words you had for him scattering from your mind to see those blue eyes wink as Kiro says,

“Told you you’re a true star, Miss Chips. Your body performs so beautifully… _especially_ in front of an audience.”


End file.
